primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Primeval (American Remake) Season 3
Series 2 of Primeval is the third and final series of the American remake of the British Science Fiction Show Primeval created by Tim Haines and Adrian Hodges. Series 3 Plot Two years Ben's death, the ARC team are joined by several new team members, including new security leader Captain Hilary Becker,sparky Egyptologist Sarah Page, and disgraced scientist Robert Plant. Meanwhile, after discovering a futureworld where the Earth is overrun with Future Predators, Helen Cutter sets out on a mission in the present against the ARC, whom she blames for the future catastrophe, and launches an attack on the ARC in which Nick Cutter is killed by Helen. The ARC subsequently manage to obtain a mysterious artifact from the future from Helen, which in turn causes military liaison Christine Johnson to target the ARC and attempt to take control of it and get the Artifact for her own purposes. Jenny Lewis learns of her alternate life as Claudia Brown and ultimately leaves the ARC, much to Nick and Amanda's sadness. Meanwhile, Connor himself is forced to move out of Abby's flat and into Lester's (to the latter's chagrin and misery) when Abby's troublesome younger brother Jack . Meanwhile the ARC soon begins to deal with a mysterious cult known as the Children of Time. The ARC has several ruin ins with the ARC before Helen is revealed to be their leader, she then reveals that humanity was responsible for the creation of the Future Predators and plans to open an anomaly to Africa 102'000 years ago to locate and kill the "mitochodrial Eve" so humanity would then cease to exist. Dr. Plant, Stephen and Amanda go back to try and stop them, they locate the Eve and her tribe and warn them. They manage to stop the Cult and kill Helen, however the anomaly closes leaving Dr. Planet, Stephen and Amanda stranded in the past. Cast and Characters Main Characters * Bryan Cranston as Nick Cutter - A former college teacher who is the leader of the Anomaly Research team, as well as the father of Amanda and the ex-husband of Amanda. * Ivana Baquero as Amanda Cutter - Nick and Helen's 21 year old daughter who is a student at the university where her father works. * Landon Liboiron as Stephen Hart - Cutters 23 year old research assistant and his second in command of the team. He is also Amanda's boyfriend. * Corey Hawkins as Connor Temple - A student who attended the university where Cutter worked until he joined the team. He is a dinosaur and prehistoric animals enthusiast who knows of the animals they deal with, he is also a techno geek who builds a number of devices for the team to use. * Tania Raymonde as Abby Maithland - A half Native American woman who is the teams animal expert. * Keri Russell as Jenny Lewis - A identical lookalike to Claudia Brown who became The ARC's * James Miller as James Lester - The head of the Home Office in New York. He is sarcastic and and slightly arrogant about the the and believes that their skills are no match for the creatures, despite this he does care for them. * Elizabeth Mitchell as Helen Cutter - Nick's wife and Amanda's mother who disappeared back 2002 and was presumed dead by the police. * Johnathon Schaech as Agent Danny Quinn - An FBI agent who is assigned by the President to help the team. * Rex - A highly intelligent Coelurosauravus who was found by Conor Daly and was given to the Bronx Zoo. He was taken back to his time period but came back and became Connor and Abby's pet and currently resides in their apartment. Recurring Characters * Abbey Ryder Fortson as Cassie - Ben and Jenna's four year old daughter. After Ben's death * Mark Hamil as Detective Pierce - A detective in the New York Police Department and an ally to the Anomaly Research team. * Derek Mears as The Cleaner Clones - New Characters * Main - ** Recurring Characters - * TBA as Dr. Robert Plant - * Creatures * Spinosaurus - Episodes * Episode 1 Possible Fourth Season Differences from the Original Series *